


Double Trouble

by Drownedinlight, Volcanic Lightning (ArticNight)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashes, M/M, Not much plot, OT3, Shameless Smut, but it is there, not sure what other tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownedinlight/pseuds/Drownedinlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Volcanic%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really Len thought it was difficult dealing with just one speedster he didn't even want to think about two.</p><p>Basically Len figures out he finds speedsters attractive while Barry and Jay don't like being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drownedinlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownedinlight/gifts).



> So this is based on the tumblr conversation Drownedinlight and I are still currently having. 
> 
> By the way: Surprise! I filled in more of the blanks.
> 
> See after seeing the first episode I shipped it and then Drownedinlight posted a comment that after she saw the episode she shipped it too and posted something that I added too then it kind of got out of hand but, oh well.
> 
> I HONESTLY REGREAT NOTHING. Except for the fact that I have so many sub accounts I wasn't sure if I should put this in my ot3 account or coldflash account.

When Len had planned out this heist it was simple. In, run into Scarlet and get out. No complications, nothing he hadn’t already dealt with. What he wasn’t expecting when he felt the electric discharge in the air was to turn around and see two men standing there. Now there was Barry in his skin tight leather like outfit that honestly gave Len way too many BDSM thoughts. Briefly Len noted that the lightning bolt now rested on white. The other man however had something that seemed older in style. Blue pants with a red jacket that seemed to be made of the same material as Barry’s suit with an outline of a lightning bolt. The metal hat though seemed odd.

“Well well Scarlet, brought a friend with?”

“I’m not in the mood for games Cold.” Len shrugged in response.

“Suit yourself.” He aimed the gun and fired. Both men moved. So the other was a speedster. Len ignored the familiar tug that he usually got around Barry, especially when he moved with speed. It was harder though. Instead of just one attractive speedster running around there were two. Both of them giving off such power, charging the air as they danced around the ice, keeping Len’s attention from staying on one too long. It didn’t help that the newest arrival was easy on the eyes. Just catching his attention Len managed to duck before a fist connected with him. The wall behind him dented a little and really that shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did. He glanced at his watch. Shit he was supposed have been out of here 45 seconds ago. He was going to be late.

“Sorry I can’t stick around to play with you handsome speedsters all day. Some of us have a life outside of crime.” Len said as he iced the ground around him knowing that at least Barry would slip on it. But neither man moved. They just gave Len an odd look. Going over what he said Len mentally cursed as he quickly turned around, face flushing in embarrassment.

“...Did… he just call us handsome?” Fucking hell that voice.

“I think he did.” Fuck Barry sounded way too amused which… was actually a really nice sou- nope. He was not going to let his train of thoughts go that way. Quickly Len made his way out of the building.

~  
Barry was absolutely beaming the next day as he entered the labs. Cisco and the others gave him questioning looks but the young man just waved it off. Jay glanced over, noticed the grin and just rolled his eyes with a fond smile. Heading over to the other speedster Barry draped his arms around him.

“Hey Jay?” he asked innocently which had a suspicious look aimed at him.

“Yes Barry?” the grin was back full force.

“Do you think that next time we run into Captain Cold… we could make out a bit?” Jay closed his eyes for a moment before turning around to face Barry.

“You want to make out while your villain watches?”

“Hey, it’s not often that I can get him flustered. I’ll take what I can get besides,” Barry brushed his lips against the shell of the more experienced speedster’s ear, “It gets me horny thinking about it. Us pausing in the middle of the fight with him, Cold’s eyes on us, expecting us to run after him but instead we move towards each other. Pressing together in costume as we kiss, Cold unable to look away as you trail your hands all over me as I whimper, desperate for it.” Barry was yanked forward, smirking as Jay claimed his mouth, pulling him onto his lap in the process.

“Really?” Cisco shouted in annoyance. He grumbled as he gathered his things up the others leaving with him.

“You better clean that seat!” Stein shouted as well before the two speedsters were left alone.

“I suppose we can do that.” Jay agreed when he pulled back. Barry beamed as he slowly slid off his lap and onto the ground before him.

“Thank you.” Barry said as he slid the pants down enough to pull Jay’s cock out. Barry licked it before taking it in fully, moaning as Jay’s hands carded through his hair. He moaned as Jay began to lazily thrust, both vibrating in the process. It wasn’t long before Jay was coming and Barry swallowed. Letting the cock slip out Barry stood kissing Jay deeply.

“I’m still horny.” Barry prompted. With a flash of lust in his eyes Jay grabbed Barry and ran him into his room. They didn’t leave for sometime.

~  
Barry huffed in annoyance. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the last time they ran into Captain Cold and he was getting ticked off.

“Where is he?”

“Calm down Barry. He did just pull a heist.”

“But Jay.” Barry whinned. Jay wrapped his arms around the other, kissing him.

“Patience, we’ll find him soon.” Jay muttered as he worked his way closer to Barry’s ear, “Then we can do all those naughty things you keep talking about.”

“But Jay,” Barry whimpered as he tilted his head, letting the other man have more access, while slipping his hands into Jay’s hair, “Len can disappear up to six months.” Jay paused pulling back to Barry’s dismay.

“Do you have any other idea how to find him?” Barry was about to respond when he paused, tilting his head and allowing a slow grin to spread across his face. Pressing closer he hummed,

“I think I just might.” he responded before slipping his leg between Jay’s.

~  
Cisco sat in front of them with narrowed eyes, a twizzler held in hand and god Barry wished he’d stop eating those. After dealing with the Trickster those things were just bad reminders. Barry’s smile didn’t falter though. Cisco’s gaze left his face to look at Jay who was just standing there with a neutral expression.

“You want me to what?”

“Track a specific tracker. The number is 20593, should be emitting data about once every 39 seconds.” Barry supplied. Cisco looked back to him then shook his head.

“Why- nevermind I don’t want to know. Let’s just get this over with.” Cisco turned and began typing. Barry full out beamed at Jay. Jay just wrapped his arms around the other, holding him close.

“When I look around you two better not be sucking face again… or anything else.” Cisco added as an afterthought. Jay chuckled as Barry stuck his tounge out in response. Cisco swirled around, using a twizzler as a pointer.

“That’s where the tracker has rested the most these past 96 hours. The address is 4502 West street and it looks like it’s apartment 607.”

“Thank you Cisco!” Cisco gave his friend a dry look.

“I really hope you lost a cat that I didn’t know you owned. Otherwise I’m going to really start questioning our friendship.” Barry laughed at that. Jay rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.

“Come on Barry, let’s go get our kitten.”

“NOT COOL JAY!” Cisco shouted as the two speedsters took off. Cisco turned back while grumbling to himself.

“I swear those two…”

~  
Barry pouted as he skidded to a stop inside the apartment. Jay was leaning against the wall with a smirk in place.

“I win.”

“You always win.” Barry huffed while Jay made his way over, pulling Barry to the couch.

“This is definitely Len’s place. It’s kind of cute how many news articles he has on you.”

“Maybe it will be easier to convince him then I thought.” Barry mused as he pulled Jay to the couch, settling on his lap. They sat in silence though that didn’t last too long. Barry turned so that he was facing Jay before he began to lazily trail kisses along the other Speedster’s neck.

“Really? Not even ten minutes?”

“So? Might as well give Len a show.” Barry responded between bites and sucking.

“Come on Bar-” Barry ground down letting out a needy whimper.

“Come on Jay, just a little bit of making out?”

“You’re insufferable.” Jay huffed in amusement though he didn’t protest as Barry claimed his mouth. Lazily they moved their hand along each other’s clothed body. When Barry’s hands brushed nipples he let them vibrate. In response Jay grabbed Barry’s ass and did the same thing. Pressing closer Barry slid a hand up Jay’s shirt, moaning at the contact.

“Jay ‘m so hard.”

“Ah ah Barry. You don’t get to come until Len’s here watching.” Barry whimpered but didn’t protest, shifting so that he could at least pull off his shirt. He was getting too warm. Jay trailed his hands along the bare skin that was now revealed, mouthing down Barry’s neck, sucking a mark at the clavicle.

“God Jay.” Barry sighed, gently rocking so that he rubbed against Jay’s stomach. Barry lent forward, forcing Jay to move his head so that he had access to his neck. Biting Barry slipped his hands under the shirt and pushed it up, only releasing Jay’s neck to pull the shirt off completely. Jay’s hands trailed down, slipping inside Barry’s pants to squeeze at his ass.

“Fuck.” keened Barry, pressing closer as he started kissing more desperately.

“When is Len getting back?” Barry whinned.

“Who knows?” Jay responded with a smirk. Barry glared at him before taking Jay’s mouth, forcing his tongue inside. As this was going on neither heard the sound of the door opening or shutting but both did hear the thump of something hitting the ground.

“Hello Len.” Jay purred, Barry turned so that he could see. There in the doorway with a bag dropped by his side was Leonard Snart looking as though his brain just short circuited.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more


End file.
